The Fight For You is All I've Ever Known
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Ron/Hermione.. Ron grinned. "It's nothing bad. I've just been doing some planning." For three days after the final battle, they slept.


_The Fight For You is All I've Ever Known_

…

For three days, they slept.

They apparated to the Burrow and without a word, all three of them trudged up to the very top room, Ron's room, and closed the door. Molly didn't like the idea of Hermione staying in there as well instead of in Ginny's room – it wasn't proper – but then she reminded herself that even if they were only eighteen, they weren't children anymore. They had been through more than anyone. All of them had fought the war but it was those three who had been on the front lines this whole time. And after everything, Molly knew that the three wouldn't stand for being separated. Not now.

Harry slept in the spare bed he always slept in, sleeping without dreams for the first time in a very long time, and in the too-small bed across from his, Ron and Hermione slept. They were both on their sides, facing Harry, with Ron's arms wrapped tightly around Hermione from behind. They had slept like that nearly every night for the past few months while out on the Horcrux search and it wasn't a habit they were going to break.

Dozens of people stopped at the Burrow, wanting to congratulate the three war heroes, the Golden Trio as everyone had dubbed them, but they were not to be disturbed by anyone, not even the active Minister of Magic who had come to give them their rewards for "vanquishing evil and returning order to their world" but Molly still wouldn't budge. No one was allowed up those stairs. She, of course, checked on them every hour, just to make sure that they were all still there and that they were alright. She bit her tongue when she saw Ron flopped on his back and Hermione laying with him, her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, holding her to him tightly.

It was twilight on the third day when Harry's eyes fluttered open and almost instantly, he was wide awake. He still felt a bit sore but he also felt rested and he laid there, blinking up at the ceiling for a few minutes, a rush of thoughts impacting his brain but he quickly shoved them aside. He wasn't ready to think of what had happened. Not yet. He knew there would be plenty of time for that later but for right now, he was in a shockingly orange room decorated to the nines with Chudley Cannons memorabilia and he wanted to pretend that it was any other morning he woke after spending the night in his best friend's bedroom. There was a soft whisper of voices and turning his head on the pillow, Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were awake, still lying in the bed across from his.

They had kicked off the covers sometime during their days long sleep and Hermione laid on her back in nothing but one of Ron's maroon jumpers with the "R" in the middle that his mum gave him every year for Christmas and it was so large on her petite frame, it hung down past the middle of her thighs. Her hair was a mess of curls and Rom was propped up on his side next to her on an elbow and she was smiling as he took one of those curls now and wrapped it around his finger. The bedroom was warm and she pushed the sleeves of the jumper up but it stilled Ron's movements when he saw her inner forearm. He reached out and gently touched the 'mudblood' marking that Bellatrix had left carved on her skin. It had faded but it was still there. Hermione's smile slowly disappeared and she looked at him, watching him rather than what he was doing.

Ron shifted his eyes to her. "We can try the Dittany again," he suggested softly.

She shook her head. "The magic is too dark. I don't think it will ever be completely gone," she whispered and Ron sighed softly. And then, in a tender gesture, something Harry was still getting used to when it came to Ron Weasley, Ron lowered his head and brought Hermione's arm to his lips. Hermione blushed as he kissed the marking. "I love you," she then whispered, one of her hands lifting to run her fingers through Ron's shaggy red hair, and Harry suddenly wished that he wasn't awake yet to have witnessed this. He felt like he was intruding.

Ron smiled and Harry realized that this wasn't the first time they had exchanged those words to one another. The tips of Ron's ears weren't even red. And then Ron Weasley, with the emotional range of a teaspoon, leaned down and his nose brushed against hers, his lips mere millimeters away from hers. "I love you, too," he whispered back.

Harry made an attempt to roll over onto his side away from them but the movement caught both of their attentions and instead of looking embarrassed, they both burst into wide smiles.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and then breaking out of the bed and Ron's embrace, she leaned over and hugged Harry tightly. He smiled, embracing her back and then as she pulled back and returned to Ron, Harry turned onto his side, facing them.

"Alright, mate?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"And you?" He asked in return and Ron grinned as Hermione laid down again in front of him, nestling her back against his chest.

"Can't complain," he answered, his arm heavily slung over Hermione's hip. They were all bruised and cut but they were there, safe and alive. And together. That was the most important thing to them.

"How long have we been asleep?" Harry wondered out loud.

"It feels like it's been days," Hermione said. "I could probably sleep more if I wanted to."

"I would have been able to if _your_ stomach hadn't grumbled and woken me," Ron teased and Hermione brought her elbow back into his stomach.

But they were all smiling and Ron was laughing and Harry realized how his initial worries about this development had been in vain. He had thought that when Ron and Hermione _finally_ got together after their endless dance, everything would change between the three of them but that hadn't happened. Yes, they were more affectionate towards one another but they still teased and bickered and it all just felt so normal between them.

"I can't remember the last time we ate," Harry said. "I feel like I could eat anything."

"Just no fish," Ron nearly grimaced. "I can't eat any more fish," he shook his head.

"You better not be insulting the fish _I _cooked for us, Ronald Weasley," Hermione frowned, turning her head and looking up at him.

"Of course not, love," Ron said but one look at his face let everyone know that the fish on the Horcrux hunt was exactly what he was talking about and Harry laughed. It felt like forever since they had laughed like this. A part of Harry still couldn't believe that it was all truly over and that they were able to laugh like this. "Anyway, Harry," Ron broke into his thoughts. "I'm glad you're awake. I've been wanting to talk to the both of you."

Hermione and Harry were instantly silent, even their smiles gone, as they looked at him.

Ron grinned. "It's nothing _bad_. I've just been doing some planning."

"Planning?" Hermione's brow wrinkled as her head was still turned, looking up at him.

"For what the three of us are going to do now. You know, past sleeping and eating," he explained. Harry and Hermione simply blinked at him. He smiled. "Well, this is how I see it. We take a little break. The three of us go somewhere and just stay away for a bit. Not a long time but long enough to just clear our minds a bit. We can even stay here. Mum would love it. And she'd feed us until we burst. And then, when the time is right and things are fixed up there, Hermione goes back to Hogwarts for her seventh year."

"And where will you be?" Hermione frowned.

"I'm not going back," Ron shook his head.

"Me, neither," Harry added and Hermione gasped, her eyes widening as she looked back and forth between the two of them. Her mouth was opening and closing, searching for words but none seemed to come.

"Harry and me are going to go to Auror training," Ron shrugged.

"But… but Ron," Hermione began to sputter. "To be an Auror, you_ need_ to finish your seventh year. You need to take your N.E.W.T. exams and-"

"I'm seeing as how the three of us just saved the wizarding world, they'll let me and Harry slide on some requirements," Ron cut in. "They'll let Harry in because he's Harry and they'll let me in because I'm Harry Potter's best friend."

"Ron Weasley," Harry corrected him.

"What?" Ron said, looking at him, thinking he was saying his name.

Harry shook his head. "They'll let you in because you're Ron Weasley."

There was a moment of silence between them and the tips of Ron's ears began to turn red. He had to look away but Harry saw him struggling with himself over the praise.

"This is insane!" Hermione was the one to break, nearly exclaiming. "You both need to go back to school and finish! And then you can do whatever you please!"

Harry and Ron looked at one another as if they hadn't heard her.

"I don't think I'm going to be an Auror," Harry admitted with a sigh. Ron's eyes widened and Harry didn't blame him. They had been talking about becoming Aurors together ever since their first year. "I…" he looked down at the orange sheets on the bed. "I'm just tired of it. The fighting. I need to do something else." He hoped Ron understood that.

"I'm sure the Ministry would be more than happy to find you something, Harry," Hermione spoke quietly as she and Ron both looked at him. Her anger over the idea of the two of them not returning to Hogwarts hadn't been forgotten – not by a long shot. She was just setting it aside for the moment.

"My opinion of the Ministry isn't exactly high at the moment," Harry nearly snorted.

"But _you_ can change things," Hermione offered.

He shook his head. "No. I don't want to work for the government either." He paused, looking around the Quidditch temple of a bedroom. "Maybe I could be a seeker."

Ron burst into a smile. "There you go! Bloody brilliant, Harry. You're one of the best seekers the school has ever had. Any team would go mad trying to get you to play for them. And hey," he said. "You can get your best mate season passes then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald."

"So that's the plan," Ron continued. "Hermione goes back to school and is brilliant as always, Harry becomes a Quidditch star and I go to Auror training." He stopped himself and his body stiffened slightly. Hermione immediately noticed and she looked at him. "Actually… I, I might have to hold off on that now that I think about it," he was quieter now. "I was thinking I could help George in the shop for a little bit before I enlist for Auror training. With Fred…" he wasn't able to finish and Hermione covered his hand with hers, twining their fingers together. The mood in the room shifted to somber and for a few minutes, they were quiet, lost in their own thoughts of everyone and everything that had been lost.

But there would also be time for that. Too much of it actually. Harry shifted on the bed, leaning forward slightly. "What else, Ron? What else have you been planning?" He tried to prompt him into going back to much happier thoughts. Harry and Hermione had lost count of how many times they had relied on Ron and his jovial mood and they all needed that more than ever now.

"Right," Ron cleared his throat. Hermione squeezed his hand, giving him a faint smile. It made him smile as well. "Harry and me get a flat in Diagon Alley or maybe even Hogsmeade. We can apparate so really, we can live wherever we want. Hope you don't mind but I was thinking we could be roommates for a little while longer."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry nodded.

"And that way, Hermione has a place to come to on the weekends," Ron smiled down at his girlfriend.

"I'll need to study, Ron," she reminded him.

"You can study when you visit," he said.

She smiled. "As if I would be able to get _any_ studying done while with you in your flat."

Harry noticed how he was the only one to feel his face get hot at the insinuation Hermione had just made. Ron merely grinned and Hermione's eyes sparked with amusement as the couple looked at one another.

Rom snickered, shaking his head, moving on. "And then, once Hermione's done with school, _finally_, she'll be the one to work for the Ministry and kick some arses into gear and put things where they need to be."

"Ron," she tried to admonish his cursing but she was blushing at his compliments.

"And then what?" Harry asked, getting caught up with all of this. It felt good to make these sorts of plans – plans for the future, _their_ futures, rather than plans for a war and Voldemort and what their next strategic move should be. They were still planning but they were planning, now, for life.

"And then, I know we're young, but then I figured me and Hermione could get married and get our own flat or even a cottage somewhere," Ron said. Hermione and Harry's eyes doubled in size at the bold statement. "Harry will get married, too, and he and his wife could settle down near us." He looked at Harry as Hermione, completely speechless, stared, unblinking, at Ron. "I'm thinking Mione and me will be better getting a house somewhere. She'll have more room for all of her books and I'll want a yard because if we don't, I hate to admit it but I'll miss battling the garden gnomes and you and me could set up some Quidditch rings because even if I'm not playing professionally, I'll still want to practice."

He finally noticed that Harry and Hermione were silent, staring at him. He looked back and forth between the two of them and then frowned, confused.

"What?"

Harry collected himself first. "It sounds perfect, Ron," he responded honestly.

Ron grinned at that, feeling quite pleased with himself, and then looked down at Hermione. "And what do you think?" She still wasn't saying anything and there were tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Oh, bloody hell, what did I do?" He asked, about to panic just as he always did when he did or say something that made Hermione cry.

Harry knew though that these tears were different and with a grunt, he pushed the covers off of his body and sat up. Ron and Hermione hardly noticed as they stared at one another. Harry stretched his arms over his head, scratching his forever untidy hair and adjusting his glasses on his face.

"I need to go to the loo and then I'll be in the kitchen. I can bring something back with me…" he trailed off when he saw that they still weren't paying attention. With a small smile, Harry slipped from the bedroom, making sure the door was shut behind him.

The Burrow was quiet as he crept down the stairs to the bathroom. After relieving himself and splashing some water on his face, he then went down the remaining staircases and as soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen, Molly Weasley had let out a cry and was hugging him almost so tightly, breathing was becoming a luxury. He didn't mind though. He smiled and embraced her back.

"You're awake," Molly beamed once she pulled back, tears in her eyes. "Where are Ron and Hermione? Still sleeping?" She tried not to be alarmed at the idea of his son and his girlfriend alone in his room together. "Are you hungry? Sit, dear, sit. You've been asleep for three days and you need food." Before Harry could answer any of her questions, she turned and began bustling about, preparing him a dinner. "Oh, Arthur will be so upset he missed you. He had to pop into the Ministry for some business but he'll be back soon. You just sit, Harry, dear."

Harry did as he was told, smiling to himself. No matter what happened, Molly's first priority was taking care of her family and it made Harry feel good to know that even with everything that had happened to this woman, she was still the same Mrs. Weasley he had known since he was eleven and she helped him onto Hogwarts Platform for the first time.

The back door opened. "Mum-" Ginny entered but she brought herself up short when she saw Harry sitting there at the table. Harry stared, looking just as surprised, but also so pleased, to see her. "Harry," she said, relieved. "You're awake. Are you alright? Are Ron and Hermione alright?" She asked, sitting down in the chair next to him and naturally reached for his hand.

Harry felt the warmth as he looked at her. _Harry will get married, too, and he and his wife could settle down near us_. It was still far too early to think of doing such a thing with Ginny and yet… she was the first girl – the only girl – he had thought of when Ron had revealed that particular plan to them.

"Harry?" Ginny was worried now. "Are you alright?"

Molly stopped with her cooking to turn and look at him.

Harry smiled though, looking first at Mrs. Weasley and then at Ginny. "Never better."

Upstairs, still in the too-small bed together, Hermione and Ron stared at one another, Hermione blinking back tears and Ron having no idea what he had done.

"Hermione-" he tried again.

"You want to marry me?" She then asked in a whisper, sounding almost breathless.

He almost laughed. "What, are you daft? _Of course_ I want to marry you. I know we're young and our ages may be but we've been through too much and everything's been leading to this," he gestured back and forth between them. "For a while now, hasn't it?"

Hermione didn't know if she could speak again. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt as if her throat was closing. Ron, the only boy – man – she had ever loved was here, saying he wanted to marry her. And suddenly, it didn't matter that they were only eighteen. He was right. It was just a number. It certainly didn't reflect where they were now – emotionally and mentally. How absurd would it be if others objected to them getting married after they had just spent the past year, helping Harry defeat one of the darkest wizards that had ever existed?

"Unless… of course…" he cleared his throat, shifting nervously. "Well, do _you_ want to marry me?" He braved himself to ask, forcing himself to keep looking at her.

"Was that you asking me?" She asked, smiling even as a tear rolled from the corner of her eye.

Ron put his hand on her face, cupping her cheek, and he wiped the tear away with his thumb. She stared up at him. They had both been through so much and she was worried that it would change them forever. But he still had his sense of humor, he could still make her smile and laugh, and he had that boyish smile that she had first fallen in love with when she was twelve. He had changed, of course. He had his quiet moments and he tried to keep himself from acting so impulsively on his anger – though that still happened more times than not – and he had become so tender and affectionate towards her. Ever since Malfoy Manor, if there was an opportunity to touch her, he took it.

Like now, his hand was on her face and he shifted closer to her. "What do you want? For me to get down on my knee?"

"It is the way a proper proposal is done," she said.

"And how many times have you been proposed to?" He teased and she smiled, rolling her eyes, before looking up at him, one of her hands coming to a rest on his chest, over his heart. "And what is it about me that makes you think that I'm proper?" He then lowered his face to the side of her neck and she laughed softly as he kissed her there, his lips tickling her skin, and his hand slid from her cheek down to the side of her body, his thumb brushing against the outside of her breast before continuing down, stopping on her thigh, pushing his jumper up a bit so he could feel her bare skin.

"Have I done anything to make you think that I _wouldn't_ want to marry you?" She asked softly, her fingers in his hair, and he lifted his head to look at her. She smiled, blushing and tears no longer in her eyes.

Ron shrugged. "Don't know. It's come to my attention over the years that you're very goal-oriented," he teased and she pushed him in the shoulder. He then grew serious. "Maybe I wouldn't fit in with what you wanted to do."

Again, tears flooded her eyes. "Don't be a prat," she nearly scolded him.

"Oh, that's real nice," Ron scowled. "Here I am, trying to plan _our_ future together and you call me a-"

Hermione's hands slapped on his cheeks and she pulled him down, kissing him fiercely, moving her mouth over his and Ron was stunned for only a second before he vigorously returned her kisses. He adjusted his body so he was laying down completely on top of her and their kisses slowed until their lips met softly, over and over again. His hand swept up her thigh, under his jumper, until he gripped her hip, feeling the knickers she was wearing, and her fingers were back in his hair, holding onto him as he kissed her until she felt breathless and the room spun around her.

"You're a prat," she said again once their lips slowly separated, her words breathless.

This time, Ron grinned. "Thanks." He stared into her eyes as his fingers slowly caressed the skin of her hip right above her knickers. She smiled faintly at him. "Remind me to never complain when my mum knits me another jumper. They look amazing on you."

She laughed softly at that and lifting her head from the pillow, she pressed her face to the side of his neck, inhaling his forever constant scent of freshly mowed grass and spearmint toothpaste. She closed her eyes and they laid there for a few minutes in a quiet embrace.

"Hermione," he then murmured in her ear softly. He then lifted his head to look at her, one of his hands smoothing back some of her hair from her face. "You will marry me, won't you? I didn't want to ask you with the war going on. I didn't want you to think that that was the only reason why I was asking."

"I wouldn't have thought that," she said, her heart leaping into her throat. "And yes, Ron. I'll marry you. As if you even had to _wonder_ whether or not I would."

That grin of his that she loved so much bloomed across his face and she nearly giggled though she wasn't the sort to giggle at all.

"You're amazing," he breathed.

"Always the tone of surprise," she then teased and he laughed before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers.

"I knew you would of course," he boasted.

"Oh," she laughed, amazed at how this man above her was no longer the stuttering, embarrassed boy she had fallen for but he was still so Ron and she wasn't sure how but she somehow managed to love him even more. "Did you now?"

"I don't know if you know this about me, Hermione, but I'm _very_ well-equipped for reading women and their signals and how they think and feel," he said and he surprisingly was able to muster a look of complete seriousness. Hermione was the one to burst out laughing and only then did he grin, laughing too, before kissing her again.

They stared at one another, still sharing smiles and occasional kisses, and then Ron brushed his finger against her chin like he had done months earlier in that muggle coffee shop after the two death eaters had attacked them.

"We don't have to wait until I finish school to get married," Hermione suddenly said, her voice soft, and Ron's eyes widened. She shrugged, almost bashful. "We've waited a long time already, haven't we?" She then asked. "Second year and slugs for me."

Ron smirked. "Fourth year and Krum. At least that git was good for something."

Hermione sighed but didn't say anything. Even after all of this time and everything they'd been through, Ron still had such hostility towards Victor. Hermione had learned to just keep her opinions to herself on Ron's rather ridiculous opinion of the Bulgarian since it always seemed to start a fight between the two of them and right now, there had been enough fighting. Right now, she just wanted this. Laying in bed with Ron, wearing his jumper, talking about life and plans and marriage. She just wanted him.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Weren't you just saying that you couldn't visit me and Harry on weekends because you needed to study?"

"It will take some time before Hogwarts is repaired enough for a new term to start. We can get married before then." Hermione wasn't sure if this was her talking. She was never one to rush into things and marriage, obviously, was the biggest step a person could take with another. But this was Ron and she had loved him even before she truly understood what that meant. And they had just defeated Voldermort and Ron was already making plans. "Unless," she swallowed the knot in her throat. "You don't want to hurry things."

Ron stared at her and his finger brushed her chin again. "When it comes to you and me, we aren't exactly known for rushing into things, Mione," he said softly and she smiled faintly. "I'll find a flat in Hogsmeade for us. And Harry. I don't think he should be-"

"I completely agree," Hermione nodded. "The three of us need to stick together for a while." She then looked at Ron with utmost seriousness. "I want to marry you, Ron, but… with my seventh year, I'm going to be very busy and I see how powerful the Weasley men seem to be when it comes to procreating-"

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron's ears were red. He loved this girl and was more than ready to marry her but there were still some conversations he had to get used to.

"-but I am no where near ready to start giving birth to children like your mother," she finished, her words strong but there was a moment where she was worried of his reaction.

Ron shook his head. "I'll marry you tomorrow if we want but I hadn't even thought of kids. When we decide to have them, I hope it's _after_ I become an auror and you're running the Ministry." He then paused and looked at her curiously. "So you just answered one of my questions. Whether or not you want kids. With me," he then quickly added.

Her fingers ran through his shaggy hair. She knew it drove Mrs. Weasley crazy when her sons kept their hair untrimmed like this but Hermione was really rather fond of it. "I suppose you're tired of me saying how ridiculous you are," she said and Ron smiled.

"Not quite. Why do you think I want to marry you?" He joked and yet, the smile that formed on Hermione's face was one of pure euphoria. He kissed her again.

"_Alohomora."_

The latch of the bedroom door opened and a head of untidy black hair poked into the room. "Alright then?" He asked when he saw his two best friends break away from their kiss and turn their heads to look at him. They smiled and he pushed the door open with his shoulder. He was loaded down with a plate piled high with sandwiches and another tray with three glasses of pumpkin juice. He closed the door behind him with his foot.

"I love my mum," Ron smiled as both he and Hermione sat up. Ron reached over and pulled the chair out from the desk between the two beds and then reaching for his wand, he silently transfigured it into a small table for them. Harry set the food and drinks down before sitting back down on his own bed.

"Speaking of your mum, she's going to be up in a few minutes. She just wants to check on us," Harry said as Hermione took a corned beef sandwich for herself while handing Ron one with turkey. "And Ginny's downstairs, too, but… she wanted the three of us to have some time alone."

"She didn't have to do that," Hermione said, watching Harry closely as he mentioned the youngest Weasley while Ron wolfed down his first sandwich, already reaching for another and a glass of the pumpkin juice. "Ronald," Hermione frowned at him but he ignored her and continued eating. They hadn't eaten in a long time and he was starving.

Harry smiled at his two best friends. Even after everything, they were still his best friends and they always would be. Nothing could change that despite everything else changing. Harry knew how Hermione had felt when Ron mentioned, casual as could be, about him and Hermione getting married. It had completely taken him by surprise and yet, that's what those two had been working towards for years now. This is why they had fought a war and won. So people could have the chance to live and be in love and have a world of happily ever after.

"So, listen, Harry," Ron said once he took a moment to breathe and stop inhaling his third sandwich. "Hermione and me are getting married," he announced as simply as if he was asking Harry for a quick game of chess. "And we're doing it soon."

"Soon?" Harry felt his eyes widen.

"Ron and I are going to get a flat in Hogsmeade. That way, even while I'm at Hogwarts, we'll still be close together. And you are going to be there, too, Harry," Hermione smiled. "We _want_ you with us."

"But…" he stuttered. "You'll be newlyweds. Won't you want to be alone?"

"Hermione's always looking for a reason to yell at me over something. I'll need you there for interference as always," Ron joked but Hermione elbowed him in the side. He then sighed and looked at Harry. "Look, Harry," he was completely serious now and he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "The three of us, we've been through practically everything together. And right now, I still can't imagine the three of us _not_ being together."

"You don't have to share a flat with us," Hermione jumped in. She and Ron looked at one another before back at Harry. "It's just… Ron and I will be starting a new life together and you're going to be a part of that life, too. We want you with us."

Harry stared at them for a long time. None of them said a word. The truth was, he couldn't stand the idea of the three of them no longer being together either. They had been nearly inseparable since they were eleven. They were going to begin the next chapter in their lives and though they were all going to be doing different things, Hermione was right. There was no reason why those lives couldn't still be merged.

"Alright," Harry nodded and Ron grinned while Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a hug. "This'll just be like another adventure."

"Exactly," Ron was still grinning, now reaching for his fourth sandwich.

"Aren't you boys tired of adventures yet?" Hermione said though a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

"Never, love," Ron leaned in and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She chewed on her lip, looking first at Ron and then at Harry before back at Ron. "I need to do something before… I need to go to Australia. To get my parents," she whispered.

Ron slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closely into his side. "Me and Harry are coming with you," he said and Harry immediately nodded his head.

She looked at both of them, tears in her eyes, but she smiled faintly, releasing a deep breath, trying to keep from becoming too upset.

Harry swiftly changed the subject before she could begin to cry. "Also, your mom had these for us. The acting Minister of Magic dropped them off," Harry pulled three keys out of his pocket and held his hand out, palm open, and Ron and Hermione each took one, Hermione holding it up and looking at it curiously.

"A Gringotts key?" She asked.

"Apparently, the wizarding world reserved three vaults for us and as a sign of appreciation, there is a rather hefty reward waiting for each of us in each of them," Harry explained.

"Wicked," Ron's eyes immediately lit up, clasping his key tightly. "A lot?"

"A lot," Harry nodded once in confirmation before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"There's this new racing broom that's rumored to be coming out soon-"

"Ronald Weasley, honestly," Hermione sighed. "I refuse to let you blow all of your galleons on useless Quidditch supplies."

"Quidditch is _not_ useless, Hermione," Ron said, his eyes flashing.

And as the couple began bickering across from him, Harry smiled to himself and turned his head to look out the bedroom window, chewing on his ham sandwich. Fighting and winning the war had been the end of one adventure. And now, with Hermione and Ron at his side – always at his side – surviving the war looked as if it was going to be the beginning of a new one.

…


End file.
